1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jumper assembly used in conjunction with two circuit breakers, more specifically to a jumper assembly having a snap-fit cover assembly.
2. Background Information
A jumper assembly is a device for dividing a current from a power line so that the current may be directed to two or more circuit breakers. The jumper assembly includes a non-conductive housing and two conductive buses. The current is divided by coupling the power line to a single input point, typically a collar assembly, on a bus having two or more output terminals. The output terminals are then coupled to two different circuits, each of which has its own circuit breaker. The circuit breakers on the different circuits typically have different ratings. At typical jumper assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,384.
The prior art jumper housing includes a non-conductive cover. The cover prevents accidental contact with the bus bars. The cover, however, must be removed to gain access to the bus bars collars. The cover in prior art jumpers is attached to the housing body by an L-shaped member, a fastener, or both. An example of a L-shaped member can be seen at reference number 95 on FIG. 9 of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,384 patent. Such an L-shaped member does not secure the cover to the housing assembly and may allow the cover to be accidentally removed. As such, the L-shaped member is often used in conjunction with a fastener. For example, see FIG. 4 of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,384 patent, which shows an unnumbered fastener opening on the back housing wall. Thus, to gain access to the inside of the housing, a tool must be used to remove the fastener before removing the cover. This procedure is unnecessarily time-consuming.
There is, therefore, a need for a jumper assembly cover latch that secures the cover assembly to the housing assembly without the use of fasteners.
This need, and others, is met by the invention which provides a jumper assembly cover latch for a cover assembly in a jumper assembly. The jumper assembly includes a housing assembly having a plurality of upper side walls. The cover assembly has a planar member. The latch includes at least one elongated latching member coupled to, and extending downwardly from, the cover assembly planar member, as well as, at least one latch channel formed on the housing assembly. The latching member is structured to engage the latch channel thereby coupling the cover assembly to the housing assembly.